


【雨昕】乡村X情

by sky721953198



Category: yb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	【雨昕】乡村X情

周雨是被刺眼的阳光照醒的。  
微微抬起身子眯着眼看见了一片白花花的，再往上是两颗桃红色的乳尖。  
还在做梦呢？周雨揉了揉眼睛再睁开，映入眼帘的正是全身布满痕迹的嫂子许昕。  
他他他把许昕上上上了？  
周雨小心的把手撑在两侧支起身体。  
“嗯”身下人没有转醒的迹象但是却皱着眉头呜咽了一声。  
周雨低头看见自己的家伙还埋在许昕体内暗暗骂了一声娘，里头可真热乎。  
周雨扶着自己的东西打算慢慢退出来，可就在退到一半的时候许昕醒了过来。  
“你你你醒啦？”周雨赶紧从许昕身体里把剩余的一半抽了出来。  
【啵】的一记声响让气氛又陷入尴尬。  
许昕不是个女的没这多矫情，从床上坐起来穿衣服。  
周雨穿好衣服在一旁坐着低头搔手摸耳的看许昕，许昕却不说话，手上的动作依旧。  
“那个，我去给你烧壶热水洗一洗。”周雨有些尴尬地岔开话题。  
周雨拿过许昕的裤子，“别穿了，一会还得脱，嫂。。。。嫂子，你躺着吧。”  
许昕依旧没有言语，没有去拿新的裤子那就表示默认了周雨的提议。  
周雨给许昕光溜的下半身盖上了被子便出了里屋。  
等周雨关上门许昕松了一口气，倒不是觉得昨天晚上的事有多么的不堪，反倒是让他觉得。。。。。觉得很舒服，当然如果昨天晚上及时清理的话会更好。  
许昕闭上眼靠在床头，周雨让他丧夫两年以来第一次感到了满足，以前趁周雨睡着后自己会偷偷的在屋里给自己舒缓舒缓，前面能靠自己动手撸出来但是后面穴洞的空虚感却让他倍感失落，直到昨天，虽然小雨对他用了强，但却是能他再一次回味到之前的满足感他很开心。他想要并且渴望更多，人一旦被满足了一点点欲望那么就会变得更加贪心。  
他不想再回到之前。  
“嫂子，我进来了。”周雨端着盆热水站在门口朝屋里头知会了声，他怕他的鲁莽会让许昕对他的抵抗情绪越来越多，最后离开他。他不想许昕走，他想告诉许昕他喜欢他。  
“进来吧。”  
得到允许周雨一手抱着盆一手推开门，“嫂。。。。操！”  
他以为许昕会老老实实的待在床上等他拿水进来清理，谁知道这家伙正曲着腿朝自己大开着，手指还伸进洞里搅着。  
他是故意的，一定是！  
周雨走过去把盆放下后拍开了许昕的手。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我。。。。我在清理啊，不是要把东西弄出来么。”许昕的声音有点委屈，明明之前自己男人都是这么做的啊。  
看着被自己拍打掉的手此时正抓着脚踝还在往两边扯将双腿更大程度的打开在自己面前，被隐藏在双腿间原本闭塞的洞口也慢慢打开，因为刚才许昕的搅动现在穴口又湿了一片，白而浓稠的精液随着甬道慢慢往出口处流出，缓缓滴落在床单上。  
这一切不断刺激着周雨的视觉神经，又想操了。  
“怎么了？把毛巾拧干给我，我自己来清理就好了，你出去吧。”许昕这样说着手却又伸向自己的穴口。  
“你别动，我来。”周雨不动声色的给许昕拧了一把热毛巾。  
“可能会有点疼，你忍一忍。”  
许昕装作害羞的样子闭上眼别过头去，但是两只手的手指却按住穴口的两边并向外张开，好让周雨看到更多洞内的春色。  
周雨拿着毛巾趴在许昕的双腿中间，头正好对着许昕的穴口，从后面看上去就好像是在做些色情的事情。  
周雨先用热毛巾擦了擦穴口周围已经流出的精液，他有听到许昕轻轻的抽气声，随后又用手按了按穴口的下面，许昕感受到便自己暗暗用力把精液慢慢推了出来，可惜只能推出一些浅口的，那些留在更深地方的精液一点都不动，安安静静的淌在那里。  
“怎么办，出不来，黏腻腻的好难受。”  
“我来。”周雨听着许昕软软的语气下身有点反应，想着必须要赶紧给许昕清理完，再拖下去真怕自己忍不住又把自家嫂子再操一遍。  
周雨让许昕跪在床上，手搭在自己肩上，许昕照做了，周雨把手指伸了进去。  
“啊哈。。。。嗯。。。。”周雨的手指刚进去就被许昕的穴肉给紧致的包裹起来，昨晚那种酥麻的感觉再次袭来，许昕一个腿软上身直接靠在了周雨身上，许昕身上的肉丰满些，却还是没有将身上的工字背心撑起来，松松垮垮的。胸口的奶头此时也正好露了出来正对着周雨的嘴。  
故意的，一切都是许昕故意的，周雨终于反应过来。笑了下伸出舌头舔了舔面前奶子。  
“啊。。。。小雨你。。。。。”  
周雨掐了一把许昕腰间嫩肉，“嫂子，你比我想象的要骚多了。”  
“我才没有。”许昕心虚的不干大声反驳。  
周雨按着许昕的后脑跟他亲嘴，周雨的舌头长驱直入，在许昕的嘴里像条蛇一样灵活的舔着，许昕有点招架不住只能张着嘴任周雨在他嘴里肆虐，口中来不及咽下的唾液随着嘴角滑了出来。  
许昕来不及换气脸被憋得有些红，手握拳轻轻捶打着周雨的肩膀周雨才放开。两人嘴与嘴之间拉出一条细细的银丝。  
周雨用拇指替许昕擦了擦嘴角的液体，“我喜欢你这样。”  
周雨抱着许昕的腰往后躺，让许昕跨坐在自己身上牵着许昕的手到裤裆上摸。  
“嫂子，昨天我帮你你还没有帮我，今天就让我试试你上面的嘴。”  
许昕骂了一句不正经。  
周雨双手将许昕的肉臀捏了满掌，顶了顶胯示意许昕快点动作。  
在周雨的配合下许昕脱下了周雨的裤子，紧身的三角裤包着已经半抬头的性器许昕看着咽了口口水，俯身下去贴着布料用舌尖画着性器轮廓。  
用嘴咬起内裤边一点一点的往下扯，等周雨的阴茎露出一半的时候许昕停止了下扯的动作。  
周雨人瘦但是性器却很粗壮，许昕舌尖舔着半截阴茎还在龟头上打转，爽的周雨直哼哼。  
“全部吃进去，快点。”  
许昕把周雨的内裤全部扒下扔下了床，这是第一次看到周雨的性器，大且粗，许昕觉得自己的洞有点痒。  
从阴茎底部开始慢慢的一点点往上舔，就像昨天周雨对自己做的一样细细的舔，连褶皱都舔的很仔细，时不时的还用脸蹭了蹭。  
许昕的口活比周雨想象的要好很多，时亲时咬力度也把握的很好。  
“你把屁股转过来，让我看看你后面的洞湿成什么样了。”  
许昕很听话的嘴里含着周雨的阴茎把身体转了过去。  
一点都不出所料，许昕的洞口早已湿滑一片。  
“你这么骚，平常是怎么忍住的。”周雨把两根手指插了进去，不同于昨天的强行，今天许昕自己先动情了所以手指进去的很顺利。  
朝着周雨扭了扭屁股，腰也前后动了起来把周雨的手指前前后后吞了个遍。  
“啊哈。。。。。别。。。。。。”许昕直起腰来朝身后的周雨小声喊了出来。  
周雨抽出手指把许昕的肉臀压向自己的嘴，舌头伸了进去。  
灵活的口舌虽然进去的不多，但是又热又灵活，把许昕刺激的又流出了好多肠液，周雨都来不及吃下去，借着肠液把洞口周围都舔了个遍。  
“小雨。。。。。我。。。。我想要。。。。。。。”  
“要什么？”周雨别过头看许昕，他想看看许昕害羞的样子。  
“要这个。”许昕看着周雨却用细长的手指在周雨的阴茎上划了划。  
许昕的骚都快超出周雨的忍耐底线了，“要它干什么？”  
许昕把身体转回原来的位置，扶着周雨已经完全苏醒的阴茎对准自己的穴口，把龟头塞了进去。  
“操我。”很简单的两个字却把周雨的忍耐击得粉碎。  
握着许昕的腰直接捅了进去，抽插的速度比昨天还要快。  
“啊啊啊。。。。。嗯啊。。。。。哈。。。。。”突如的快感让许昕全身发麻，一手按在周雨的胯骨上，一手摸着自己的身体，好舒服。  
“好。。。嗯啊。。。。好快。。。。。好棒。。。。。。”  
“我要嗯。。。。。。小雨给。。。。。给我。。。。啊。。。。。”  
听着许昕的叫床，周雨越来越兴奋，这才是许昕真正的样子，他喜欢的样子——放浪。  
“把衣服掀起来！”  
许昕听话的把身上的背心掀了起来并没有脱下，而是用嘴咬着，背心下的奶头锵锵才露出一点。  
许昕用漂亮的手指夹住一颗奶头向外拉扯，嘴里咬着衣服只能唔唔的叫。这让周雨有种莫名的暗爽。  
许昕被周雨顶的有些招架不住，肉柱的顶端都开始小幅度的射出些精液，今天周雨没有像昨天晚上一样使坏，许昕抓住周雨卡在自己腰间的手带到自己的肉柱上，用自己的手包着周雨的手给自己撸，而自己的拇指按着龟头。  
又把另外一只卡在自己腰侧的手带进自己的衣服里玩着自己奶子，没有手的固定，让周雨的速度慢了下来，并不是因为累，而是怕许昕没坐稳摔下来，这反而让许昕更主动起来，按着周雨的双手不让它们移位，自己翘着屁股扭着腰配合着周雨的动作。  
在抽动中许昕不停的移动撞击的位置，直到周雨撞击到他的高潮点。  
“嗯嗯。。。。。唔。。。。。就是那里。”许昕张嘴衣服就从嘴里掉了下来，把正在玩弄自己奶头的周雨的手和自己的手隐藏在了衣服里面却没有减少对肉眼的冲击感。  
“小雨操我。。。。。啊。。。。。。用力点。。。。。。我要。。。。。。”  
周雨掐了一把许昕肿起的奶头当做回应。  
渐渐许昕动的有些犯懒，但是一波又一波的快感让许昕又不想停下，掀了自己的衣服蹭着周雨的胸，“小雨你动好不好，我不想动了。”  
周雨亲了口许昕。  
让许昕转过身去背对自己，许昕以为周雨想用后入式，没想到刚想趴下去的许昕被周雨从膝窝处抱起，还好许昕及时用手反勾住了周雨的脖子才没有摔下去。  
周雨把许昕的双腿朝着床外大开，自己坐在许昕下面。许昕的身体跟着周雨的双腿上下摆动。  
周雨绕过许昕的腋下舔着许昕胸前的奶头，许昕挺着胸给予周雨最大的便利。  
“小雨你吸它，用力吸它，用力咬也没关系。”  
“哈。。。。嗯。。。。。好舒服。。。。。你哥也喜欢吃我奶子。。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”  
“你这是把我当我哥呢？嗯？”  
“不。。。不啊。。。。。。好快。。。。。。啊啊。。。。。”  
许昕咬着嘴心里笑着，在床上的男人都一个样，听不得别的男人。  
周雨这波醋吃的让他操许昕操的更用力了。  
许昕给自己撸着前面，他快忍不住了。  
“小雨。。。。小。。。。小雨。。。。。啊。。。。。。”一句话还没说完许昕就泄了出来，撒到了地上，而身后的周雨却还没有到高潮。  
“你倒是先爽了。”  
许昕亲了亲周雨的脸颊，把沾满精液的手往下摸，摸到两人的交合处揉着周雨阴茎旁的两个睾丸。  
“你嗯。。。。你不舒服么。。。。嗯。。。。操着我。。。。。嗯哼不爽么？”  
许昕刚射完身体还敏感着，下面的洞穴也正处在高潮后的痉挛一缩一缩的，许昕使坏用力夹了周雨的阴茎。  
“操！”  
周雨没准备差点被这一夹夹的缴械。  
为了惩罚许昕，周雨加快了抽插的速度，把许昕插得浪叫连连。  
在许昕体内又抽插了数十下后把滚烫的精液全部射进了许昕肚子里。  
许昕靠在周雨怀里，连抬手的力气都没有。  
“你又射在里面了，是想让我给你们老周家生娃么？”  
周雨亲了亲许昕额角，“我偏喜欢。”  
事后周雨认真的给许昕清理了一遍，过程中周雨又过了一把手瘾，许昕随着他。毕竟周雨刚才把他操的连说话的力气都快没了。  
自两人心照不宣的做了两次之后便开始了隔三差五的晚上周雨就拖着许昕要在床上来一次，有时候忍不到晚上在吃饭的时候就把许昕抱在怀里摸着过手瘾，还让许昕嘴对嘴喂自己吃饭。  
两人从没有对对方说过喜欢甚至是爱。

这天等许昕下完田回到家正巧碰上来找他的李大妈，李大妈是村里有名的媒婆子，经她介绍过的人一对一个准，这难道是给周雨来说亲了？许昕有些失落。  
“李大妈。”这面儿上的功夫可还是要做足。  
“哎，周嫂你回来了，正巧有事和你商量呢。”  
“这大热天的进屋说吧，您走这一路也怪累的，到屋里歇歇吃口凉茶慢慢说。”  
“好嘞！”  
晚上周雨回来许昕已经摆好了碗筷等他吃饭，完了洗完澡又拉着许昕做爱。  
周雨明显感到许昕今天的不对劲便开口询问。  
“今天李大妈来咱家了。”  
“那媒婆？来干啥？”  
“媒婆来家里还能干啥，说亲呗，哎你小点劲，疼。”周雨咬着许昕的奶子，不知从什么时候开始周雨同许昕做爱就喜欢吃他奶子，跟小孩一样。  
“我不娶，回了她。”  
“你脸可真大，你怎么就知道她是来给你说的。”  
“不是我难道是你啊？”  
许昕沉默了，周雨抬头看他，许昕也看着周雨。  
“还真是你？”  
许昕点点头。  
周雨听了顿时缺了做下去的兴致，松开手穿上衣服出了屋子。  
许昕看周雨什么都没说的回了自己屋子，难受的盖上被子，闭上了眼，眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。  
几天来两人相处的气氛明显冷了许多，晚上周雨也不拉许昕做了，到点就睡。  
李大妈第二次来家里的问许昕考虑的咋样，许昕点点头说，要不先把对方请到家里来看看，对眼就跟着凑合过，他反正嫁过人那些个背后嘴碎的老婆子也没什么好怕的。  
李大妈想着佣金答应的可快了，说明儿个就把人带来看看。  
晚上照例吃了饭周雨拿起毛巾甩在肩上准备去后院冲澡，却被许昕拉住了，周雨回头看他。  
这是两人这段时间来最亲的一次肢体接触。  
“小雨你。。。。。你那个明天能去帮我把田里的事做了么，我。。。。我明天有点事去不了。”  
周雨没说话盯着许昕看，许昕不自然的咽口水。  
“那个做慢点也没关系。”  
听了许昕的话周雨甩开了手走了出去。  
许昕是睁着眼睛到天亮的，等到太阳把屋子照的通亮才起床的，打开自己的衣柜拿出干净的衣服收拾着自己。  
这时周雨闯了进来，许昕看着周雨把自己屋子的窗户门什么都打开，门帘也被掀了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“操你！”  
周雨把许昕往床上一推自己也压了上去，不顾许昕穿的是不是新的衣服上手就撕。  
“小。。。小雨你做什么，一会有人来，你别。。。。。”  
还没等许昕说完，周雨便褪下了许昕的裤子掰开腿把冷落了大半个月的阴茎直接捅了进去。  
许昕皱了皱眉。  
“小雨。。。。现在不行。。。啊。。。。出去好不好。。。。晚。。。。。晚上。。。。等晚上。。。。。。”  
“我现在就要！你给不给？不给就滚。”  
许昕有些委屈，小雨从来没有对他说过【滚】这个字，就算是这段时间的冷落他也没对自己那么凶过。  
“叫出来！我要听！用你最浪的声音叫出来。”  
许昕咬着嘴死都不出声，这门窗都开着，保不齐叫了大伙都能听到，他丢不丢人无所谓，小雨将来还要娶媳妇儿，不能让自己把他名声搞臭了。  
“我叫你叫！”  
“嗯。。。。嗯嗯。。。。。嗯。。。。。”许昕咬的嘴唇都快破了还是只发出蚊子般的声响。  
“不叫是吧，我操到你叫！”多次的欢爱让周雨早就熟悉了许昕的身体，哪里能让许昕发浪他非常清楚，他把许昕双腿按到胸口，自己调整撞击的位置，朝着许昕的敏感点用力撞了过去。  
“啊哈。。。。。不。。。。。那里不要。。。。。小雨。。。。。啊。。。。。。”许昕叫完立刻用手捂住了嘴。  
周雨把许昕的双手举过头顶压着，他要许昕叫出来，叫到大家都听得清清楚楚，这是他老周家的人，谁都甭想带走！  
这时李大妈刚把人带到周家门口便听到里屋传来嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
“这是怎么了？该不是闹贼了吧。”李大妈带着给许昕介绍的对象往里走，这走到一半里屋的声音可越听越清楚了，李大妈脸上燥红了，看了眼旁边的男人不好意思说什么，男人长得很高，而且站的地方也能看清屋子里发生了什么。  
“这。。。。这。。。。。。”  
“李大妈，这亲还相么？”男人说着话，眼却一直看着屋里头那个在男人身下的人。  
“这。。。。这。。。。。。科子，大妈再给你找个，保准比这个浪货好！”说完李大妈还朝屋子的方向呸了一记。  
男人笑了笑摆了摆手表示并不在意。  
第二天大嘴的李大妈就把昨天在许昕家门口的事儿给说了出去，当中还添油加醋了不少传到了周雨耳朵里，而许昕这一天遭到了无数的白眼和骂声。  
许昕不打算反驳，骂就骂呗，反正她们嘴里传的是自己勾引的小雨，他没什么好怕的，这锅自己背了拖累不到小雨。本想着快点干完活早点回去，谁知小雨扛着榔头到了田里。  
周雨拉着许昕走到了人群中间，大家都看着他俩，许昕并不知道小雨想干什么，看着他把榔头往地上一搁，搂过了自己的腰。  
“从今儿个起，许昕就不是我嫂子了！是我周雨的人，从今往后有话他妈的都放在面儿上说，谁再背地里说三道四让我晓得了，我砸了他脑袋！”说着把自己带来的榔头朝地上的大石块砸了上去，顿时石头碎向四周飞了出去。  
“我倒是看看你们的脑袋瓜子硬还是这石头硬！一群不知好歹的东西！”  
说完把榔头随手一扔拉着许昕回家了，一路上都不曾松开过。  
晚上许昕洗了澡还没等衣服穿好周雨就走过来打横抱起许昕往屋里走，许昕开心的搂着周雨的脖子靠在他肩上，他今天终于确定了周雨心里有他，虽然从来不对他说那个字。  
真的是太好了。  
一场激烈的性事完后周雨搂着许昕的腰，许昕跟周雨头和头靠在一起。  
“小雨，你真喜欢我么？不娶媳妇儿了么？”  
周雨闭着眼睛道“我哥娶了一门媳妇儿花了这么多钱买了四大件，我再娶一个还要再花钱买一套，家里那套好着呢，再买不就是白糟蹋钱么。”  
许昕听着周雨蹩脚的理由暗暗发笑，周雨搂着许昕腰的手紧了紧“你这辈子都甭想从我老周家的户口本上出去了！”  
这句话周雨说的口气很随便，但却把许昕听感动了，凑上前咬了周雨的嘴唇骂了一句。  
“死鸭子！”  
周雨笑了闭着眼笑了出来，抬头亲了亲许昕额头。  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”许昕也把手缠上了周雨的腰。


End file.
